Pokemon: Misty's Hypno Mate
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After being brainwashed by Hypno into thinking she's a Seel and running off, Ash tries to get the Hypno to reverse what it has done, only to wind up enthralled by its hypnotic power and to think he too is a Pokemon, only he's a Dewgong, which sees Misty as a beautiful female Seel and a potential mate.
Misty sat down as Hypno raised its pendulum, swinging it back and forth while repeating its name over and over, which made Misty feel her mind relax as the item glowed.

However, unable to break her gaze from the pendulum, she soon felt light headed, while her mind began to cloud and all her thoughts, feelings and memories began to fade as her eyes dulled and glazed over.

The Hypno then stopped, in which Misty didn't feel like herself anymore, evident as she began to clap her hands together while saying 'Seel' repetitively.

"Misty?" Ash asked, walking over to her with some concern for her.

"Seel, Seel." Misty just replied, continuing to clap her hands as if they were flippers.

"She really thinks she's a Seel?" Brock questioned in amazement.

And before Ash or the others could react, Misty suddenly took off, making the black haired boy call out. "Misty!"

However, Misty just ignored him as she left the residence, causing all but Ash to try and find her.

He turned and glared at the Hypno.

"Alright I want some answers. What did you do to my friend?" Ash questioned.

"Hypno. Hypno." The Psychic Pokémon replied, before it began to sway its pendulum once again, catching Ash off guard, as his eyes were unable to break from the pendulum's swing.

'What's... happening...?' Ash thought as he began to feel dizzy and found it harder to focus or think straight.

He swayed as his memories and his personality started disappearing, while his eyes, which were normally full of life then dulled, his eyelids slid down and remained half open, before Ash's eyes glazed over completely, showing he too had fallen under the Hypno's spell.

"Dewgong." Ash then spoke in a distant tone, before turning around, vaguely remembering there had been a female Seel in his location and decided to find her, to see how she was, in which he walked out of the building in search of her, until he came across a park, full of various Pokémon.

He then looked around and heard the faint call of the Seel, making him walk through some shrubs to see the female Seel, curled up and sound asleep.

Looking at her, he couldn't help but blush as he took in her beauty, before he walked closer, crouched down near her and began to gently nudge and nuzzle his cheek against hers'.

The Seel just twitched and turned in her sleep, before her eyes slowly fluttered open, before her vision was filled with the sight of a very strong and handsome Dewgong, making her cheeks flush.

The Dewgong smiled before nuzzling her cheek again, causing Misty to purr in response to the male's actions, before Ash then started licking her cheek, increasing Misty's blush, while feeling her primal urges to mate and be claimed by a strong alpha male take her over.

Ash grinned as he laid the female on her back, climbed on top of her and started moving his head down against her chest, nuzzling his head against Misty's breasts, which made her moan in pleasure.

However, both were left confused as to why they were wearing human clothing instead of being naked like any normal Pokémon, causing Ash to stop his actions, place his teeth over some of the cloth covering the female's chest and tare it off, revealing that not only wasn't Misty not wearing a bra, but it also revealed her bare breasts and hardened nipples.

With her breasts now free, Ash leaned down and moved his tongue against one of her nipples, causing Misty to moan out 'Seel' over and over in a tone full of pleasure, encouraging the male to continue, in which he then moved his mouth over the Seel's breast and started licking and sucking it, which caused Misty to moan louder, loving the pleasure that the alpha male was giving her.

Glad to hear her moans, Ash wanted to increase her pleasure, in which he broke from Misty's breast and began to lick down her body, but then he stopped and saw the shorts around her waist.

But, just like the top that had been mysteriously placed on her, Ash used his teeth, pulling them down, along with a pair of white panties, revealing her wet pussy to him

Seeing this made his dick hard, but it pushed against the jeans he was wearing, which Misty could both see and feel, causing her to gently smile at him as she then moved her arms down the Dewgong's body and relieved him of the pants, as well as the pair of boxers he was wearing, allowing Ash's manhood to emerge with no restraint.

Misty licked her lips in anticipation upon seeing the alpha's cock, in which, after grabbing at the object on Dewgong's head and throwing it aside, Misty got up, while Ash laid on his back and watched as the female Seel moved her head down to his crotch.

She took a light lick of the tip which made the alpha hiss, causing Misty to look up into Ash's distant, but lust filled eyes, telling her he wanted her to continue.

Misty nodded, becoming more submissive as she started licking up and down Ash's manhood, while licking the tip clean of pre-cum, causing the Dewgong to groan his name and parts of it from the pleasure the female was providing to him.

Misty heard his groans, which encouraged her to continue in pleasuring the alpha male, as she moved her mouth over Ash's member, took as much of it as she could into her mouth and started to suck him off.

Ash groaned as Misty bobbed her head up and down, continuing her blowjob as best she could, until Ash was unable to contain his pleasure, groaned out loudly and had his climax, filling Misty's mouth with his cum, which made her gag at first, before she swallowed the rest, happy that she had satisfied the alpha and the one that was to claim her, as well as liking the taste of his seed.

With his orgasm over, Misty pulled her head off Ash's cock, while he panted at the feeling.

But wanting to make his soon-to-be mate feel just as satisfied as him, Ash became more dominant, to which he then leapt up, forced Misty onto her back again, before he moved his head down to her pussy and began licking it.

Misty gasped and shuddered as the alpha's tongue moved up and down on her folds, while his nose rubbed against her clit, filling her entire body with nothing but pleasure.

"Seel!" Misty moaned out, arching her back somewhat from the pleasure, which made Dewgong continue, as he pushed his tongue deeper into her snatch.

Whirling it around and lapping up her sweet juices as his cock got harder than before, their urges and roles as the dominant male and the submissive female took them over completely, causing Ash to remove his tongue from Misty's pussy, which allowed her to sit up and reposition herself on all fours, facing away from the Dewgong, while she waited for him to mate with her.

Ash grinned and moved over, positioning himself behind the submissive female, with his cock rubbing against her slit, making her moan in lust and desire, before he pushed forward, causing Misty to gasp and moan loudly as she felt Ash's dick go deep into her womb.

Both gasped at the feeling of each other's spots, before both were filled with pleasure.

Ash groaned from the tightness of Misty's pussy, allowing his cock to slide in and clamp down as he pulled most of it out, while Misty moaned from feeling it slid in and out of her, as well as how big and thick it was.

"Seel... Seel...!" Misty moaned erotically, loving the pleasure she was experiencing, except for the brief and unexplained pain she felt when Dewgong's cock first entered her, which quickly faded away when her mind went numb and ignored it.

Ash groaned at the warm tightness of the Seel's hole and pulled back before pushing back inside, continuing to mate with her and filling the area with their moans, groans and cries of pleasure, both blown away at how their bodies tingled with each movement as they continued mating.

But as Seel and Dewgong continued, both began to move frantically as they could both feel their climaxes approaching.

"Dewgong... Dew... Dewgong...!" Ash groaned, warning Misty he was going to cum.

"Seel...! Seel...!" Moaned Misty, wanting the alpha male to cum, so she could feel his seed inside her and bare his offspring.

Ash continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Misty several more times, until he was unable to hold back his pleasure or his instincts, in which as he came, releasing his cum into Misty's pussy, his head shot down, as his teeth met her neck and gently sank into her soft skin, marking her as his.

And with his climax, Misty cried out in ecstasy as she then had her orgasm, cumming all over Ash's member, her thighs and the grass beneath her legs.

With their orgasms and mating over, both panted as Ash remained lying on top of Misty, his cock staying inside her, while Misty remained on her stomach.

"Seel." She then said in a love filled tone, which made Ash smile at her.

"Dewgong." He replied, matching her tone, before nuzzling her cheek again, showing his love to his new mate, before both closed their eyes and soon fell asleep.

-Sometime later-

After finding Ash, Misty and all those hypnotized into thinking like Pokémon, beating Team Rocket, again and returning everyone back to normal, Ash, Pikachu Misty and Brock were heading through the forest, on their way to Fuchsia City, as well as the next Gym Leader for Ash to challenge.

"So none of you remember anything?" Brock asked the three.

"Nothing." Misty replied.

"Same here." Ash added, while Pikachu just shook his head, remembering feeling somewhat tired before feeling his energy eventually return.

"Well I'm just glad to see you both back to your old selves." Brock commented, smiling at his friends, who smiled back.

However, while he wasn't looking, Ash and Misty smiled at each other, before Misty placed her right hand on her stomach and gave it a small rub, looking forward to what she and her 'mate' were to expect in the next nine months.

The End.


End file.
